foreverunrestfandomcom-20200215-history
Koinonia
Nanon society is young by human standards. Less than a decade has passed since the first cyborgs experienced the Panemat. Since that time the Nanon have tried to unify their society only to find it divided by paranoia and ideology. In an effort to ensure the survival of the young race the Adonis have offered Koinonia, a collection of Oaths and pledges designed to promote cooperation and facilitate the formation of trust. Koinonia does not work if the user intends to use it against the target to cause harm of any kind. • Hospitatlity ' The tradition of Hospitality appears in many cultures. It only makes sense then that the first Tradition of the Nanon is hospitality. '''Cost: --' 'Dice Pool: ' Wits + Empathy + Koinonia versus subject’s Composure '''Action: Instant. Draw Results Failure: No information is gained. Success: Hospitality can only be used after ''the target has been properly greeted and allowed to enter the residence. The cyborg is able to determine the level of threat that the guest represents to himself, other residents, guests, property and the residence itself. The information given is vague but will alert the Nanon to degree of threat (social awkwardness, physical violence, risk of death) and to whom or what (yourself, your guests hidden in the floorboards, your floorboards) the threat is targeted. If the target is running from something than the Nanon will be informed that the target represents harm to itself, the degree of perceived threat as well as potential inconveniences to the Nanon. All information gained is the result of the target’s behavior, the information is not a premonition. The threat assessment is the result of a series of calculations subconsciously performed by the Nanon. If the target does not know anyone there, has no intent to steal or harm anyone then Hospitality will not alert the Nanon to the clumsy guest who is about to break the vase on the end table. '•• Breaking Bread/Pouring Wine ' The prolonged social interaction with an individual or group the user of Breaking Bread/Pouring Wine is able to soothe anxieties build trust. '''Cost: --'' '''just time '''Dice Pool: ' Presence + Socialize + Koinonia – the subject’s Composure + Resolve Action: Extended; the first draw is made immediately after the use of Hospitality. Each subsequent draw represents one scene or hour. A Nanon can only attempt a number of draws equal to his Koinonia x Gestalt. After reaching the maximum number of draws the cyborg must still make a single success on hourly draws to keep the established bonus. See the special rules for periods of interruption below. Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unable to get through to the individual or group. Success: The Nanon is able to put her target individual or group at ease long enough to enjoy a meal, watch some TV or play a game. The slightest stimuli could spook an already skittish individual or group or result in violence for an individual or group that is frightened or angry. This power grants the user a +1 for every success accumulated to calm the subjects through social tests. It also allows the user to give the subject the bonus to resist frenzy or frenzy like states by talking the subject down. If multiple subjects threaten frenzy then the cyborg may distribute the bonus as deemed fit, reallocating the bonus each round as necessary, to prevent multiple targets from frenzying. The bonus is lost entirely if the Nanon fails to gain a single success on any Breaking Bread/Pouring Wine draw or if one of the targets frenzies. The cyborg does not need to make rolls while she is resting as long as the subjects remain in the cyborg’s care. If the subject intends harm the cyborg uses the bonus on both her surprise draw and her initiative draw. ••• Foretell ' By observing a social group the Nanon is able to determine which member of the group will pose the greatest liability to the group or the group’s endeavors. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower 'Dice Pool: ' Intelligence + Intimidation + Koinonia – the group’s highest Composure '''Action: Instant. Draw Results Failure: The Nanon is unable to see a weak link. Success: Foretell provides a Nanon with one of two pieces of information. The first is whether or not there is a saboteur among the group and the second, assuming there is no saboteur, is which member will experience the greatest difficulty during the upcoming mission. If a saboteur is detected then the cyborg is aware of their role but can not determine who it is or how the individual will impede the group’s efforts. No further information can be gained through the use of this power. A weak link is determined by calculating the tests that an individual is expected to make routinely as a part of the mission or only once or twice but represents a critical component of the mission and determining who is most likely to not succeed in these draws and weighing them against the significance of those draws. In short, the players discuss which of their characters is most likely to be the one to cause a mission to fail and because of which draw. If the players can not agree upon who is the higher risk, or if all characters have sufficient odds to perform their roles, then there is no weak link. If there is a weak link then the number of successes that the user of Foretell achieves on the activation draw can provide a bonuses that the weak link can distribute as needed throughout the intended endeavor. The subject can add the bonus to the results of a draw after they know whether or not the draw was a success or failure. They do not know by how much the draw was a success or failure (unless the player has the all pertinent variables and can figure it out on their own) until they declare the number of bonus points they wish to allocate. Once a bonus point is allocated it is used up. •••• Vaulderie ' Through the use of Vaulderie an Adonis is able to encourage cooperation amongst willing Nanon by sharing bias and prejudices of the participants through the forging subconscious connections. '''Cost: ' 1 Willpower plus 1 Nanos from each participant in the Vaulderie. The user is not required to spend the Nanos unless they are to be part of the Vaulderie. 'Dice Pool: ' Manipulation + Empathy + Koinonia '''Action: Extended; each draw represents one round. A Nanon can only attempt a number of draws equal to his Willpower. The above expenditures are required for the initial draw, all subsequent draws are free. Draw Results Failure: All expenditures are wasted and no links are forged. Success: A number of successes equal to the combined Gestalt ratings of the group must be achieved. Once completed, all members receive a +1 bonus to actions that require cooperation amongst the members (see World of Darkness Rulebook p. 134) and a -3 penalty to any action that would betray a linked Nanon. All members know the direction and rough distance (near, less than a mile, in the city, far, etc.) of all other linked members. The only exception to this is if a Nanon is in their Safe House. When in a Safe House (one purchased through the Safe House Merit) they are consider untraceable, but the other members are aware that the target is in a Safe House. Other linked Nanon that share the same Safe House can track the other Nanon normally. The general health of another Nanon can be discerned with the expenditure of a single Willpower. Should a Nanon die while linked by the Vaulderie all who are linked immediately know, but gain no further information regarding the death. Attempts to do physically harm, or perform any action that could result in harm, to a linked Nanon requires the expenditure of a Willpower and for the offender to succeed in a test against the initiator of the Vaulderie, even if the initiator is not a part of the link. The test is the aggressors Presence + Intimidation – the initiator’s Manipulation + Empathy + Koinonia. The above mentioned -3 penalty does not apply as that penalty is replaced by the initiators resistance. The initiator does not need to be alive for their traits to be used as resistance, all that is required is that the link is still active. Should a Nanon violate the link it immediately loses access to all benefits and all members are aware that he has violated the Vaulderie, but are not sure how. The link is not broken, however. The other link members can still determine his general health and location as per normal rules. A violator can still avoid location by hiding in his Safe House. The Vaulderie is used to bring Nanon together for a specific purpose, not as a permanent fix. The duration is only 24 hours but can be extended to one week for a single Willpower, a month for two Willpower, a year for three Willpower, or for the expenditure a permanent Willpower the Vaulderie will remain for any amount of time longer than a year include the designation “as long as it takes to…”. The amount of time that the Vaulderie will last for as well as the purpose of the Vaulderie must be clearly articulated by the initiator and agreed upon as part of the Vaulderie. The Willpower used to extend the Vaulderie’s duration are spent after success is achieved and the terms are agreed upon. The initiator can not spend Willpower to improve success on any roll during the extended draw. ••••• On the Mountain ' By travelling with a group a cyborg with On The Mountain can assist their party by speaking encouraging words and providing internal group support. '''Cost: ' None if the cyborg is the initiator of an active Vaulderie to which he is a member; 1 Willpower plus 1 Nanos per additional group member. 'Dice Pool: ' Koinonia '''Action: Reflexive Draw Results Failure: Nothing happens. Success: On The Mountain lasts for one scene or hour or as long as Vaulderie is active and the endeavor is relevant to the obligations of the Vaulderie. This power allows the user to help those bound to them in one of two ways: by granting a subject 9 again; or by granting the subject a single success. To grant a bound ally the 9 again rule the cyborg must declare which ally during the declaration phase of combat resolution. No roll is necessary for this to work, but the 9 again only lasts for that round. The subject gains the benefits for the entire round on any draws where 9 again is applicable, even if the draws occur before the user of On The Mountain takes their turn. If the group is not in combat the user can grant any member the 9 again rule and they will have the benefit as long as they can see or hear the user. The subject loses the 9 again rule if the power’s user designates another member to have it or if combat begins. The 9 again rule does not affect initiative draws, but it does apply to surprise checks. To grant a bound ally a single success they must be able to hear you or see you and you must declare it before the effects of the draw are declared and the player’s turn is ended. This power requires the user to make an activation draw. The number of successes achieved on the power’s activation draw is the number of successes provided to the declared target’s total successes; they can not be divided amongst multiple targets or saved for later. The user can not spend a Willpower on the activation roll. Only one version of this power can be active at a time, but can be switched between from round to round.